Since You're From Wales
by Unknown-Bliss
Summary: Jack's gone, and Gwen attempts to connect with Ianto. With her opening line 'Since you're from Wales...' she finds soemthing in common with him. When Jack returns, he can't help but feel a little left out. Unlikely Gwen/Ianto friendship fic.


**I'm not really sure where this one came from…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood. Got it?!**

* * *

Only a week had passed since Jack had abandoned his team. Everyone was doing their best to cope. Owen was even attempting to be nicer. Gwen was doing everything in her power to keep the team together. Still, Ianto had become withdrawn, and despite Gwen's efforts, the mood was still depressing.

It was eventually time for everyone to go home. Gwen was the last to leave. Today, she decided, she would cheer up Ianto before she left. She felt a bit guilty at how she'd never really talked with him while she'd been making friends with Tosh and shagging Owen.

Ianto, on the other hand, was upstairs at his desk reading a magazine, thinking about the printed words.

"So…" Ianto looked up to see Gwen exiting the wall-tunnel. She walked up next to him, leaning on the desk. She rested her elbows on the desk, her head in her hands.

"Yes, Gwen?" Ianto turned back to his magazine.

Gwen frowned. He was not making this easy. "Since you're from Wales, I'm assuming that you _don't_ know Welsh." She grinned.

Ianto set down his magazine, raising an eyebrow at her joke. "Au contraire, mi pequeño pera!" He smirked. "I am actually fluent in four other languages, including Welsh. And while it is true that only about one fifth of the population actually speaks the country's language, I happen to be able to speak it quite well. Do you?"

"My parents made me learn it when I was in school, so yes. I do," Gwen replied.

"I learned some when I was younger, but you may be surprised to hear that I have a lot of free time sitting up here all day," Ianto said, his eyes matching his smile. "Why do you want to know?"

"Oh, I don't know. Sometimes I just get a bit bored. Rhys doesn't know a word of Welsh, so it's useless trying to talk with him!" Gwen laughed.

"What would change between a conversation in English and one in Welsh?"

"Nothing really, well, besides the language," Gwen said, shrugging.

Ianto sighed good-naturedly, "Gwir abd."

Gwen chuckled. "See? Not so hard. I think it's fun, especially when no one knows what you're saying."

"It's getting a bit late. Are you going home soon?" Ianto asked, glancing at his watch.

"Oh! Yes, I guess I should. Eh, addio!" Gwen waved at Ianto, exiting the building.

Ianto returned to his magazine, a smile on his face.

* * *

"What are they doing Owen?" Jack whined.

"I believe they're talking in Welsh," Owen replied.

"I can see that! Why are they doing that?" Jack cried, exasperated.

"I don't know. They've been doing it since you left."

"I think she just said my name!"

"Yes, you do tend to come up as a topic a _lot_," Owen said nonchalantly, being absolutely useless.

"I do?! That can't be good?"

"No, it can't," Owen yawned. "They're probably bashing you. Y'know, talking trash and whatnot." He straightened up, deciding to leave Jack alone.

"But why can't they speak English?" Jack griped. "Why?! I understand English!"

* * *

Even after Jack returned, Ianto and Gwen decided to have casual conversations in Welsh. Their topics ranged from everything from weevils, Jack, rugby, relationships, or their favorite foods. When they spoke in Welsh, talking with each other seemed so much easier and comfortable. Maybe it was just because it was the one thing they had in common (besides a love for Jack).

"I think we're really getting to him," Gwen commented, reverting to English.

Without turning around, Ianto replied, "I think so."

Gwen giggled. "He's getting really frustrated."

"A part of me is really enjoying this. You?" Ianto sighed.

"Guilty as charged," Gwen chuckled. "Should we stop?"

Ianto seemed to consider it for a moment. "Hm, no. I was quite enjoying our conversation. You?"

The Welshwoman nodded. "We'll let him suffer."

With that, the two continued to babble in Welsh about the various strange items Jack kept in his office.

**

* * *

**

Once again, not really sure what brought that about. I dunno… I just felt like doing it.

**Translations:**

**au contraire- on the contrary (French)**

**mi pequeño pera- my little pear (Spanish)**

**gwir abd- true (Welsh)**

**addio- goodbye (Italian)**

**Review! Pretty please!**


End file.
